


Set Yourself Free

by one_neet_writer



Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Varian (Disney), Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Older Varian (Disney), Post-Canon, Two Shot, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, well- happier ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: It's been two years since the defeat of Zhan Tiri.It's been two years since Varian has accepted the title of Royal Engineer.It's been two years since Varian's world has come to a screeching halt.A Slight Continuation of Throw the Key Away; Not necessary to read it to understand this fanfiction
Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Set Yourself Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a bit of a continuation of a previous one-shot I wrote [Throw the Key Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369235) but you don’t have to read it to understand this one. However, it does get you into that mindset of why Varian is so frustrated with his “happily ever after.” This has mentions of 7K Concepts, but that's about it as far as 7K content goes in this fanfic. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

The sun beamed brightly in the sky and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day to test out new inventions or just to make some in general.

But Varian couldn’t find the slightest motivation to work on his alchemy.

The smell of chemicals and his fingers twitched with the urge to do something, however his heart wasn’t into it. After working his butt off creating various inventions nonstop for the kingdom, he found little motivation to actually create something for himself. 

What if people didn’t like it?

What if it failed again?

What if people began to hate him again?

It’s been two years since the fall of Zhan Tiri. Two years since Varian had accepted his position as the Royal Engineer (not Royal Alchemist). Two years since Varian’s world had come to a screeching halt. The world that used to be so bright and full of adventures had become so bland and boring. 

It’s not like Varian didn’t mind the new lifestyle. His life before the black rocks came proved that he was always full of wonder and naive curiosity. He always had something to do. Now? He could barely find the motivation to do the one thing he loved so much without having a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sure, Varian finally brought hot running water to the kingdom and even made improvements to it. It was a long time goal that he has been working hard to achieve. He was so proud of his invention and everyone was too. They were proud of his  _ engineering  _ accomplishments and his skills were proudly displayed for various kingdoms. He had people coming to him asking him to go to their kingdoms to bring the hot running water system. They all praised him for being such a talented  _ engineer _ \- not an alchemist. 

Varian thought he could simply settle into this role he had, but the whispers in his ear called for him to show off his alchemy talents once more were growing stronger with each passing day. And it pissed Varian off! 

What is wrong with him?!

Why couldn’t he just settle into this role that was given to him? 

This is supposed to be happily ever after for him even if he didn’t like it. He could be content and stay satisfied with the role because he was beloved by his kingdom and dad. Everyone was happy. He was happy! He was finally a son that his dad could be proud of, yet he was still so conflicted.

“For Demanitus’s sake!” 

Abruptly standing up and knocking the stool over, Varian stormed out from his lab and headed outside. A small chitter snatched his attention as he glanced down to see his best friend. 

Varian couldn’t help as a small smile grew on his face as he kneeled down letting Ruddiger climb up onto his shoulders. “Heya, Ruddiger,” he greeted and gave him an affectionate scratch under the chin. “How are you?”

Ruddiger happily purred and rubbed his cheek against Varian’s. The boy couldn’t help as some giggles escaped his mouth. 

“Yes yes! It’s nice to see you, too,” Varian agreed before glancing around. “By the way, where’s Dad? I thought he would be out in the fields.”

Ruddiger pointed to the shred to which Varian couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow of confusion. That was where Varian had stored all of his alchemy supplies and his dad rarely went in there. In fact, his dad tended to avoid the shred in general, though he did mention that he had some old and other things stored in there. 

“Huh, I wonder what Dad is up to,” Varian muttered to himself as he strolled over to the shred before peeking his head inside. Indeed, his dad was going through a chest that had shoved in the corner. It was locked so Varian never bothered trying to open it… and there were so many things on it that Varian didn’t really care to take time to explore it at the time. He was more focused on the various equipment his dad had stored in the shred. 

“Hey Dad,” Varian greeted. “What are you doing?” 

Quirin glanced up from the chest before greeting him with a warm smile.

“I was going through some old things. I am surprised you never opened this chest,” Quirin admitted. 

“Eh, I had other things I wanted to do,” Varian shrugged before noticing a book in his dad’s hands. “What’s that?” He pointed at the book.

A small chuckle escaped his dad’s mouth before he stood up and walked over to him. 

“Did you ever wonder how I got all of these supplies for you or how I knew what to buy for you?” Quirin asked. 

Varian blinked before shaking his head. “Not really? I just asked or I picked out the supplies.”

“I mean when I had your lab set up,” Quirin corrected himself. 

Now that Varian thought about it, it was strange. The day his dad gifted him the lab, it was already lined with various equipment and chemicals that he knew that his dad had no idea what they were or how to properly handle the materials. The shred was already filled with other alchemical equipment as well…

“That is weird…” Varian admitted before tilting his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Wait, then why did you get all of these supplies?”

“When I set up your lab, all I did was simply return things to their rightful spots.” Quirin paused as he held out what Varian now recognized as a journal. “This was your mother’s. Like you, she had a love for alchemy.”

And suddenly, Varian’s world began to turn once again.

All the wind in Varian’s lungs had been knocked out leaving the alchemist breathless for many reasons. His dad rarely talked about his mom in the first place, but to find out she was an alchemist as well?!

“M-Mom… she was…” Varian couldn’t hide how his heart soared at the revelation. He… _he was meant to be an alchemist!_ It was in his blood! “She was an alchemist!!” 

He eagerly reached out to snatch the journal before holding himself back. He glanced at his dad for approval- which he gave a nod of his head. A small squeal of excitement tore itself from his throat as he began flipping through the pages. Alchemical formulas litter the pages and various ideas and inventions have been proposed on different pages. These ideas were no doubt of an alchemist like himself! His mother was amazing. She had such amazing ideas and- _wait is that a flying machine prototype?!_

“This… This is amazing!” Varian could barely contain his excitement and his utter glee. He always felt so out of place in Corona as he was the only one who took an interest in alchemy- well to his level of interest and understanding. He thought there was nobody he could ever relate to when it came to alchemy, but it was here! His mother was the one that Varian could connect to. His special connection that nobody in this kingdom could even match.

“This journal is now yours,” Quirin said before giving him a smile. “She would want you to have it.”

Tears welled up in Varian’s eyes as a small and soft laugh escaped his lips. He held the journal close to his chest and that hole in his chest was suddenly was being filled with warmth and fulfillment that he has never felt before. 

“Mom…” he softly whispered with a large smile on his face. However, the smile slowly began to fade away as a thought dawned on him. Wiping his tears away, Varian glanced at his dad in confusion. “Wait, what happened to Mom then?”

Quirin let out a sigh before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go talk in the house. It’s a long story.”

* * *

“Mom was an alchemist,” Varian found himself muttering that same line over and over again in disbelief as he flipped through his mother’s journal. It was amazing to read about the adventures his mom went on and various ideas she had. She was indeed a true alchemist at heart. 

His dad told him that they moved to Old Corona when an old partner of his mom’s asked her to finish one last adventure with her. Though hesitant at first, she ended up going with Quirin’s encouragement. She assured him that she was going to be back before he even knew it. 

However, that day never came and his dad received the news his mother had died during their adventure.

Still, it suddenly made sense why his dad was at first hesitant about Varian’s interest in alchemy and had all the equipment. It was as if a piece of himself that he never knew was missing had been found. 

For the first time in years, Varian felt confident and proud to reclaim his title as an alchemist. 

“The Seven Trails?” he muttered as he kept reading through the journal. This was the last adventure his mom went on, and died during the trails. A part of him wanted to ask his dad for more information, however his dad had already recalled enough painful memories for one day. 

“Who would know about the Seven Trails though?” Varian wondered aloud before it hit him. A small laugh fell from his lips as a wide grin grew on his lips. Of course! There was only one person to ask in regards to any legends or tales. 

“Xavs!”

* * *

With a notebook in hand, Varian diligently listened to Xavier ramble on about the Seven Trails (and this time, the blacksmith made sure to start with the high doom ratio). It was an alchemist’s trail to be specific! It filled Varian with such joy and glee he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Xavier let out a chuckle as he threw a glance over at Varian. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you look so happy,” he mused. 

“Really?” Varian sheepishly chuckled. “Must be your imagination.”

“Varian! You should have told us you were coming to Corona today.”

Varian turned before giving a friendly wave to Princess- sorry…  _ Queen  _ Rapunzel and  _ King _ Eugene. Eugene had passed the title of Captain of the Guards to Max when he became king, after all, he was too high profile to be a Captain anymore. 

“Hi Rapunzel and Eugene!” Varian casually greeted them. “I didn’t expect to see you two out.”

“Oh, I thought it was a good idea to take a look at Corona myself,” Rapunzel beamed brightly. “Besides, staying cooped up in the castle is making me antsy.”

“Yeah, we have been signing documents and decrees a lot,” Eugene sighed before walking over to Varian and gave him a fist bump. “So whatcha doing here, Hairstripe?”

“Oh! Nothing really,” Varian waved his hand as he shoved the notes in his pocket and put on a sheepish grin. “Just listening to Xavier tell me some tales.”

“Oh? Another legend?” Rapunzel certainly looked intrigued. 

“Legends bore me,” Eugene yawned as he waved his hand away. 

“But this isn’t just any legend, Your Majesty,” Xavier scolded as he showed them a book. “This is The Seven Trials.”

“The Seven Trials?” Rapunzel repeated, confused. 

“The Seven Trials?!” Eugene gasped as a wide grin grew on his face. 

“You know about the trials?” Varian honestly was surprised. He didn’t expect Eugene to know about them.

“Uh, hello? You are talking to the guy who has traveled to all Seven Kingdoms at one point or another,” Eugene gestured to himself with a grin. “We may not talk about it here in Corona, but in the other kingdoms, the Seven Trials are famous.” Eugene let out a small annoyed huff before crossing his arms. “Frankly, I gave it a shot once, but it was too complicated for me to understand.”

“Ooo! It sounds exciting,” Rapunzel clapped her hands eagerly. “It sounds like puzzles and riddles.”

“There is more to it than puzzles and riddles, Your Majesty,” Xavier replied as he gestured to the book. “The trials are said to be only for one that could match their wits to Demanitus himself. They need to be able to have a mastery of science and magic in order to complete the trials.”

“Yeah, Blondie. I don’t think you could meet that kind of smarts,” Eugene let out a small chuckle.

“Besides, you are the Queen now, Rapunzel. A bit too hard to go on a long term adventure,” Varian chimed in before an idea hit him. A grin grew on his face as his heart began to already race with excitement. “Hey, since you can’t go and I am interested in these trials, why don’t I go? I am already confident where the first trial is and all I have to do is go there and take the trial.”

However, his excitement began to die as he was met with silence, and the uncertain looks on their faces.

“I dunno, kid,” Eugene admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I know many people have tried to take the trials, but they didn’t always make it…”

_ ‘You may have grown up, but you are still a kid in my eyes. You won’t be able to make it.’ _

“Indeed, the trials are very dangerous,” Xavier confirmed as he turned to glance at Varian with concern. “Many people have tried to complete the trials, but only met with failure. In fact, I don’t ever recall anyone making it to the final trial.”

_ ‘You don’t have the skills and capabilities to complete the trials. Where others have failed, you will fail as well.’ _

“Besides, what we would do without our trusty Royal Engineer,” Rapunzel kindly smiled at him. “We would be lost without your skills here.”

_ ‘We need you here for your engineer skills. You shouldn’t go running away.’ _

Varian’s blood boiled as he saw red as he abruptly stood up and glared at them. They were trying to tie him down again just as his world began to turn again. He just began to feel confidence in himself and proud to reclaim his identity. There was no way, he was going to let them just  _ snatch _ that away from his again. 

“I can complete the trials and my mother made it the final trial before she passed away. If she can make it that far, I can complete it not because I am the  _ Royal Engineer _ ,” Varian spat out that title like it was a curse. “I am Varian of Old Corona, and I am an alchemist! I am not some stupid engineer!” 

With that, Varian turned and ran off back to Old Corona with his chest aching and a new conviction in his heart. 

Varian was sick of staying here in Corona. 

He was sick of being forced into a role he didn’t like.

He was sick of being the Royal Engineer.

It didn’t matter if nobody liked him anymore in this kingdom because he finally found someone who could understand him- even if they were dead. These trials also meant that he could possibly find another person who he can relate to. Someone who he can talk about alchemy with. 

A true friend. 

Varian was going to complete what his mother started and reclaim his title as an alchemist. This time, he didn’t care what anyone thinks. He was going to follow the legacy and path his mother helped carved with possibly new friends at his side. 

Varian was going to reclaim his identity and break free of those chains that held him down. And he won’t let anyone stop him from being who he is anymore. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So after some prompting and people suggesting I should expand on this, I decided why not. This isn't as angsty I can assure you that much. This was more about Varian breaking from that mindset and having enough. He wasn't going to go back not after learning a new part of himself. I may write more about Rapunzel and Varian talking about whether or not he actually is going to leave the kingdom to go take these trials. I can assure you that for sure that no matter what, Varian will be leaving the kingdom in the end.  
> Also thank you for everyone's comments on the previous one, I hope you guys enjoy this one!


End file.
